


Blushing Because It's Cold

by PoggersMaJesus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa F: Shattered Hope
Genre: Cold Weather, Fan Made Web Series, Fangan Ronpa - Danganronpa F: Shattered Hope, Fluff, M/M, Pogma drf, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoggersMaJesus/pseuds/PoggersMaJesus
Summary: Pocket wearing Enigma's jacket supremacy.
Relationships: Enigma/Pocket (DR F:SH)
Kudos: 2





	Blushing Because It's Cold

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER, READ THIS OR MONOKUMA STEALS YOUR KNEECAPS!!!!!
> 
> Now then, Danganronpa F: Shattered Hope is an unofficial, non-profitable fan-made web series of ¨Danganronpa¨. Nothing associated with the original product is related to this project!! And to make it clear I DO NOT OWN these characters, the project itself and sure as hell not DanganRonpa as a whole. With permission from the creators of DR F: Shattered Hope (CrossPawGames and Moraiteru) I am making fan-fiction. Something fan-made of fan-made with credits upon credits. SO PLEASE support the official titles AND MOST IMPORTANTLY check out ¨Shattered Hope Studios¨ on YouTube, join the Discord if you would like and have mercy on my dear soul.

"It's f-freezing!" He says. 

"We _are_ wondering outside in the snow." Comes the smart ass reply. 

Pocket grumbled unhappily at the lack of a sympathetic response and rubbed his arms for warmth. A gust of wind brushed past him, mocking his efforts as he shivered violently against it. His companion looked over his shoulder at him, metallic blue eyes narrowing with concern. He knows he's being stared at and glares. 

"What..?" The baseball player huffed, breath coming out in a puff of cold. Enigma frowned at the taller man, "We should walk back before you freeze to death or something. I don't think anybody is going to find something useful out here." 

_Out here_ meant right outside the academy. The 'students' inside had gained access to the cold environment outdoors, not that it helped anything. There was nothing to see for miles on end and the temperature was an unbearable winter. Too much snow, winds are strong and the sun never peaked out, shrouding everything in darkness. 

It was day and yet the sky held gray and Pocket gazed with forlorn eyes. He never missed the sun so much, playing in open fields with a sweltering heat underneath his skin and a steel determination to play the sport he loved so much. 

"Pocket?" Enigma called tentatively, snapping the All-Star from his daze. Pocket shook his head and offered a weak smile, "Y-yeah. Maybe someone's seen something! S-shit it's cold…" Another wind nearly knocked Pocket off his feet. 

"Fucking hate this place." He cussed, teeth chattering. The bluenette glanced back in the direction they came from and noticed the academy's lights amongst the fog of gray. The walk here must have been a little over half an hour, he couldn't imagine a trip like that back…

Before he could think better of it, Enigma was shucking his coat off. He owned plenty since inside the academy everyone wore the same outfit, so he doesn't mind. That's what he tells himself when he looks at Pocket, still shivering and rosy nosed from the cold. 

"Here." Enigma throws his jacket at Pocket, it lands on the man's shoulders and fingerless gloved hands pull the coat closer. Pocket stares at him in disbelief, "Dude, you'll-'

_"Don't worry about me. Just put it on."_

Pocket swallows thickly, face reddening, but he can't tell if that's because he's freezing or because of the commanding tone. Enigma wasn't giving him much an option, so Pocket hastily put on the other man's jacket. He's taller than Enigma, so the sleeves don't cover his wrists, but his thin frame is enveloped whole. There's warmth inside, likely because Enigma was just wearing it, and Pocket sinks into it with a sigh. 

The hood is thrown over his head and he startles at seeing Enigma so close to him. Noticing this, Enigma raises his hands in an innocent manner. "There. Your ears were red, so…" He trailed off, biting his lip to suppress a smirk when it became obvious that Pocket was beginning to blush. 

He wanted to blame the cold. 

Said baseball player coughs into his hands awkwardly before stuffing them in the pockets of Enigmas jacket. "It's shit cold." This roughly translates to _'thank you'_ and Enigma nods.

Together they walk back slowly, with the snow being difficult to traverse. Enigma doesn't actually mind the cold and his jacket is a notable loss of warmth, but he manages. Pocket looks better already, warming up quickly and staying close to Enigma. Neither mind the proximity and return outside the academy doors. Once there they pause while Pocket shuffles nervously. 

He eventually takes off Enigma's jacket, having been debating with himself whether to keep it or not. Which he would have, and that thought makes him clench the jacket tighter. 

The bluenette stares at him with an unreadable expression before taking it back and slipping it on. Pocket's scent, a cheap cologne, clings to it and Enigma resists the urge to bury his nose in it. As much as he liked to see the other man wearing something that's his, it's in both their best interest that he keeps it. Despite how he may feel as Pocket begins to shiver again. 

Their notable silence is interrupted by Pocket, "Thanks." The baseball star smiles shyly, dark eyes crinkling and cheeks still tinted red from the cold. Enigma wants to kiss him, right then and there, but opts for returning the smile instead. 

"Anytime."

Their moment doesn't last long when Moraiteru opens the doors for them and pouting that she 'didn't give a shit' if they froze to death. Pocket yelps when Enigma takes his arm and pulls him inside. It's warm already and he sees some of the others, who travelled outside warming themselves up. Rox notices them first, "Did anything happen out there?"

Enigma and Pocket exchange looks, their faces heat and they can't blame the cold, before glancing away. They mumble 'nothing' and that's that…

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_0WLZ66RV2zCzZt_R4zvfQ (YouTube Channel)
> 
> https://discord.gg/Zw5ZGRc (Discord if you'd like, but if you check out the channel there should be a link in the description of videos!)
> 
> STEVIE PILGRIM APPRECIATION FOR COMPOSING THE MUSIC and "Rosie and the Raven" please, yesyes, I love his music. 
> 
> I don't know how to grab the Twitter links for CrossPawGames and Moraiteru, sue me, but they're there on YouTube I think.... And shoutout to all staff, artists, writers, VAs, programmers, editors, I'm uneducated and don't know who else to appreciate, but y'all have done AMAZING WORK on this project. 
> 
> If you're new to DR F: SH, welcome!!! If yer not and stalked me from Discord to AO3, hi!!!! Y'all will better know me as Jerri#2801 on Discord and for newcomers, I am the PogmaJesus PFFFFFT!!! I'm also going to be posting other Fangan Fiction when I can (AO3 tags are a nightmare) so look forward to that? If you recognized any of these titles: Hushed Whispers, Deadication, Hope Restoration, Distrust and Coward's Paradise. Go definitely check those out on YouTube and hopefully scavenge around for Discord links. 
> 
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
